


【黄饼】消息提醒

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 说实话，说实话就是想开车.jpg所以只有车OOC，慎
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 8





	【黄饼】消息提醒

黄铉辰把车停下的时候私人派对已经开始一段时间了，远处拉美电子流行乐趁夹杂人群的欢笑，一派快乐鲜活。  
服装品牌的拍摄被一个耍脾气的小模特耽搁了一会，导致他和一起工作的几个人都被迫延迟了下班时间。  
把车钥匙交给泊车员，从前门穿过大厅，后院入口正端着杯子和几个姑娘调笑的韩知城一眼就看见了他们，立刻迎上来。  
他抿了一口鸡尾酒咽下去才舍得跟他们说话。  
“还以为你们不来了。”  
“开玩笑，这一星期累死我了，正需要精神放松一下。”  
“真要放松就该直接回你自己被窝里。”  
黄铉辰听完低头一笑，顺手从路过的服务生托盘上拿过两个草莓塞进嘴里。  
“要回的，但是总不能自己一个人回去吧。”  
“哇哦……不愧是啊，黄铉辰。”  
韩知城哈哈干笑两声，“都知道你贼不走空。”  
“……怎么说话呢……”  
黄铉辰假装皱起眉。  
“每次都得现找，你也不嫌累。”  
黄铉辰抬头扫视花园里形形色色的人群，然后没好气地哼了一声。  
“又不是我想这样的。”

几声咋咋呼呼的尖叫打断了黄铉辰和别人交谈的注意力，他又一次回过头，果不其然还是从那个人周围传来的骚动。  
“哇哦，是徐彰彬，最近真火。”  
“谁？”  
他不解地转向旁边跟他一起来的人，得到一个讶异地眼神。  
“不是吧，他你都不知道，踢球的，这赛季状态特别好，联赛里最热门的新秀啊。”  
“……”  
黄铉辰撇了一下嘴表示理解了，又回头确认了一下那个人。  
个子不高，长得很凶，明明是泳池派对就随便穿了一身黑漆漆的休闲装，黑色短袖裹在明显经过锻炼的手臂上形成一道饱满的曲线，短袖下摆塞进裤腰，黑色牛仔裤有一条打着孔的腰带系着。  
他背对黄铉辰站在吧台前，半身倚在上面和旁边的人对话，肩膀向一侧倾斜，贴在身上的布料被拉扯着隐隐透出脊椎骨的凹陷。  
黄铉辰的视线从上到下扫了一圈，若有所思地停留在那。  
那个人手边只放了一杯橙色果汁，在有人端着酒过来的时候摆摆手，笑着谢绝。  
旁边的人看见这一幕又凑过来补充，“听说他平时都不喝酒，说是要保持状态什么的……这里一半的人都想试试谁能成功请他喝一杯。”  
他瞟了眼黄铉辰，这人从盯上那位运动员先生目光就没转回来，听他这么说完，过了会咧着嘴露出一个笑。  
哦，行吧，一半的阵营里又多一个。

徐彰彬回到了自己的卡座里，跟他一起来的方灿去找刚从海外回来的朋友叙旧去了，他又拒绝了一个想要请他喝酒的姑娘，恹恹地把架在左腿上的右腿放下来，换成左腿架了上去。  
在这坐了半天没有收获让他越发提不起兴致，拿起手机翻了翻推特，除了关注列表里有人发好友可见的傻兮兮自拍之外也没什么有意思的。  
正在他百无聊赖地考虑要不要就这么撤了的时候，眼前的桌面突然被伸过来的手放上一个酒杯。  
他先注意到的是握着酒杯细长雪白的手指，手腕挂着层层叠叠的串珠手链，精致繁复，和修长却不纤弱的关节形成一种微妙的反差，然后顺着这只手向上抬头，几乎毫无预警地撞进一个令人窒息的面孔。  
不是他自夸，他见过太多漂亮的人了，男男女女，不同的风韵不同的美丽，可却少有让他如此一眼陷入恍惚的漂亮。  
那人对于他怔住的表情似乎习以为常，反而轻轻向后捋了一把垂落的半长黑发，朝他露出一个温和亲切的笑。  
“能不能请你喝一杯。”

徐彰彬的脑袋晕乎乎的，他确实很少喝酒，除了平时对保持身体状态的要求之外还有一个原因就是，他酒量是真的很差。  
一杯杜松子酒稀里糊涂喝下去，辣的他嗓子疼，然后就是在胃里灼烧着攀上来的热，整个人都像要飘起来，那板起脸就能吓走所有人的外壳一下子被打得支离破碎，剩下一个粘人又话很多的内芯。  
徐彰彬朝着自己倚过来那一瞬黄铉辰其实愣了一下，但他很快就看出了这人眼里被酒精浸染出的迷蒙，他没动，只看着他歪着脑袋轻轻靠在他肩膀上，然后任由自己伸出胳膊把他揽进怀里。  
喝醉的人说的话都变得像缩小了十几岁，语气黏黏糊糊，在奇怪的地方拖着长音，可话里中心思想无外乎好热，下赛季好想拿冠军和你为什么这么好看这几个话题。

他把双手举起来，仔仔细细掰着手指说自己一年只会喝三次酒，一次生日，一次夺冠，还有一次，你猜是什么？  
喝醉的人感觉自己靠在一个温度比自己还要高的怀里，仰头就能看见有人低头看着他的脸，一边像哄小朋友似的极有耐心地顺着他故作神秘着卖关子的提问柔着嗓音附和是什么呢？  
徐彰彬眨眨眼，盯着他说：“还有一次……就是遇到没法拒绝的美人的时候。”  
他的手指着黄铉辰的脸，微醺的脸带着潮红，眼里却满是赞叹直勾勾看着他。  
黄铉辰压着嗓子轻轻一笑，伸手握住指着自己的那只手，他的手不算大，轻易就能被自己攥在手里。  
“我的荣幸。”

徐彰彬抵在他脖子边上哼了一声，语气有点委屈。  
“那你呢，你为什么要请我喝酒……”  
黄铉辰不觉得这是什么复杂的问题，却突然像被问住了，徐彰彬看了他一会，没等到答案却也没有气恼，只是缓缓眨了眨眼，了然地笑了一下。  
“……不过没关系，这都不重要。”

徐彰彬打开房间的指纹锁就被黄铉辰一把推进了屋子，他们就像需要靠对方的氧气活命那样吻在一起，喘息声和舌尖甜腻交融的水声交杂，伴随两人摇摇欲坠互相推挤着移动到卧室的大床。  
黄铉辰觉得自己许久没有这样饥饿了，他把徐彰彬按在床上，从后向上压住这身子，一边听着对方的喘息一边解开他的裤子拽下去，手指在他股缝摩擦着，一边用牙齿轻轻咬住他耳垂，带着气音问，“……东西在哪。”  
徐彰彬没说话，伸出右手向床头柜的方向指了指。  
黄铉辰挪过去拉开抽屉，虽然早有预料，却还是有些不悦地皱了一下眉，阴阳怪气地啧了一声。  
“种类很多嘛。”  
他从五颜六色的塑料包装里找到自己习惯的牌子，扒拉开暂时不需要的电动玩具，又拿了一个水果味润滑液才转回来。  
趴在床上的人T恤被他掀起来露着腰，裤子扒下去一半，膝盖在床单上不自觉地磨蹭着，拧着腰的身躯看得出是经过锻炼的厚实和柔软，黄铉辰觉得像个为自己准备的点心，等着他用自己的餐具把他仔仔细细分食掉。  
“屁股抬高，你不是很想我干你嘛，怎么能这么不配合呢。”  
年轻人语气带着笑意，啪的一声，手掌在缺乏日照而肤色淡了很多那圆润丰满的臀瓣上留下几道浅粉色的痕迹，趴在床上的人全身一震，发出一点委屈的闷哼，接下来却咬着下唇听话地曲着腿摇摇晃晃抬起腰。  
黄铉辰丝毫没有隐藏地笑了，夸了句乖孩子便打开润滑液沿着尾椎往下挤下去。  
冰凉粘稠的触感落在皮肤上，很快就被他的体温捂热。  
徐彰彬低着头，感觉一只手在身下轻轻游走，宽大的手掌把那些液体涂抹开，然后绕着圈缓缓探进自己身体。  
身下的人明显抖了一下，抓紧了床单，又使劲吸了两口气。  
黄铉辰身上的汗已经渗透了他的名牌衬衫，真丝布料贴在身上痒得难受，他却懒得分神去注意它们。  
他几乎有点草率急躁地用手指扩张了几下就退了出去，解开裤子撕开保险套匆忙给自己戴上就按住对方的腰。  
脸埋在枕头里的人难耐地扭动着身体，他低着头艰难地看向身后的人，一边心跳得几乎窒息。  
他能看见黄铉辰的所有动作，感受到塑胶触感轻轻抵到了他的腿间，只是想到接下来发生的一切他就已经开始全身发软，像刚出生的牛犊一样双腿打颤，发出一丝细微又动听的呻吟。  
黄铉辰抬起视线，和对方悄声看向自己的目光相遇了。  
“怎么，那么期待？”  
“快点……”  
徐彰彬祈求着捏紧抓在枕头上的手，看着黄铉辰的目光除了酒精造就的朦胧，还有毫无遮挡的欲望，他恨不得向后迎上去好让他进入的动作快一点，轻轻晃着腰，用股缝刻意蹭着他手里的形状。  
黄铉辰被这主动又坦荡的样子刺激得喉结一紧，低声骂了一句，一边扶着自己挤进那狭窄的身体。  
撕扯和挤压的两种触感在两人身上同时释放，黄铉辰猛烈地喘着气，双手死死扣着徐彰彬的腰阻止了他条件反射的逃离。  
徐彰彬咬住嘴唇，却还是留下一串甜腻绵长的叹息，像是要抱怨他的粗壮，又或者是一种满足的感叹。  
他的身体几乎瘫倒在床上，兴奋充血的红色从饱满柔软的胸口一直蔓延到耳朵。  
漂亮的年轻人没给他太多休整的间隙，黄铉辰知道，虽然他不知道自己为什么会知道，这个人只想要人不那么温柔地对待他。  
就像他同样想干的，操得他说不出一个完整的句子。

他慢慢挺动精壮的腰，一次比一次快，一次比一次深入地撞进紧致火热的甬道。  
滚烫的内壁随着身下人一下下不自主地收缩，严丝合缝绞紧了黄铉辰，几乎在他每一次退出时都急切地想要挽留着，而他只是急促地加快速度，像是要比他更快的操开那片疆土。  
肉体相撞的声音不断在硕大的卧室中回响，黑发青年舌头舔过嘴唇，头发仍然不断因为他的动作垂落下来。  
他不耐烦地放慢动作，从手腕拽下一根头绳叼在嘴里，放开徐彰彬的腰，然后抬手把头顶一半的黑发向后拢过去，在脑后扎出一个发髻。  
因为突然失去冲击而不满地呻吟着悄悄扭过头看向他的人几乎对着这画面入迷了。  
黄铉辰伸展着修长的双臂熟练整理自己的头发，咬在嘴里的头绳搭在丰厚的犹如玫瑰花瓣的唇上，那是造物主多么自豪的作品。  
感觉到包裹着自己的地方又轻轻绞紧了，黄铉辰愣了一下，看到对方有些羞涩地用手挡住脸，咬着舌尖轻笑。  
他压上去，凑在他耳边轻声问。  
“漂亮？”  
“嗯。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“……”  
徐彰彬从手臂挡着的缝隙里看着他，眼角都是红色，还有一点潮湿的水汽。  
黄铉辰以为自己能得到一个贴心满意的答案，毕竟男人是从来不吝啬于在床上讲点好听的。  
可出乎意料，这个人却选择了沉默，用那双被他干出眼泪，朦朦胧胧夹杂了太多东西的眼睛看着他，然后选择了沉默。  
“怎么了？被我操得这么爽，说句喜欢来听听都不行吗？”  
黄铉辰在笑，徐彰彬从他笑着的眼里看出一丝不悦。  
他不知道黄铉辰为什么会因为这么不重要的小事斤斤计较。  
即使他说了喜欢，说了爱，明天天一亮，一切依然会恢复成什么都没发生过的样子。  
他闭上眼睛，轻轻喘着气：“……就……继续干我，求你了……”  
“……”  
黄铉辰呼出一口气，咬着后槽牙直起身，手伸进徐彰彬的头发，抓住深棕色满是汗水的短发攥紧，然后把他按进枕头，让那些呼喊和求饶都被闷在里面。

高潮边缘却无法到达顶端的不满让徐彰彬发出悲鸣，他几乎完全放弃羞耻心，祈求黄铉辰快点继续他的动作，可对方却不为所动。  
黄铉辰拿过徐彰彬扔在旁边的手机，掰着他脑袋强行解开锁屏，然后打开前置相机举在跟前，压上去把脸凑到徐彰彬耳边。  
“来打声招呼。”  
徐彰彬用手臂挡住脸，却仍然被他拽着头发把脸往镜头转了转，镜头里只能框进他散乱得挡住眼睛的刘海和下面隐隐露出的眼白都因为充血而发红，甚至睫毛都糊作一团的眼睛，像清晨挂着露水被人踩碎的花。  
倒是他身上的黄铉辰一脸愉快，脸上一层薄薄的汗，让本就雪白的肤色带上一层透明的光亮，那些没梳起来的发丝有些垂落着跟着他的动作晃动，有些紧紧贴在他细腻的皮肤上组成近乎纹身般的图案。  
他低头在徐彰彬耳边轻轻吹了口气，一边借着腿上的力气继续从上向下贯穿着他的身体。  
徐彰彬的呻吟随着恍惚的意识被那些让他整个人都在震颤的冲击敲打得一同破碎，呼吸的节奏都乱作一团，哽咽和呼喊交错着霸占他的声带，他被顶得神志不清，脑子唯一的念头就只有快点得到解放，连那几声相机快门的声音也没能让拽回他的理智，然后黄铉辰撑起身子，又对着手机按了些什么然后塞进他手里。

黄铉辰掰着他的手指放在屏幕上，一边一下下深深地仔细地进攻他身体，一边一只手伸到他身下，握住他腿间的性器，上下揉捏着却又堵住了发泄的出口。  
“来，你发出来，我就让你射。”  
他的语气就像最开始那样温柔。  
徐彰彬喘着粗气，鼻腔都开始发酸，前面和后面都被最直观地不停侵犯着，身体内的每条神经都在叫嚣着想要解放，他眼泪糊着眼睛，嗓子因为哭喊早就沙哑变了调。  
他认出那个是他的社交媒体账号，那张照片虽然没有露出什么，但总不会认错他们的脸，谁看了都能想到是个怎么样的场景。  
他不知道黄铉辰想干什么，却有那么一秒根本不想管他想干什么。

黄铉辰像是看穿了他的想法。  
“你不是问我为什么请你喝酒吗……”  
他弯下腰，用一种完全有别于他现在粗暴行为的动作，轻柔又情不自禁地在徐彰彬上臂留下一个小心翼翼的吻。  
“……我就是想干这些……”  
或许是那个吻太温柔了。  
可以融化所有，包括他的理智，他的决心。

在短暂的停滞之后，手机屏幕上疯狂向上刷新的消息通知的画面里，徐彰彬的哭声和高潮一起到来。

END


End file.
